Camp Drama
by sleep on stars
Summary: Massie's parents decide to send her to camp while they are on vacation for the summer. What happens when the other members of the TPC and the Briarwood Boys end up going to the same camp as well? D-R-A-M-A! Drama. And nothing good ever comes out of drama.
1. Stop Pause Rewind

"CAMP!?" Massie Block's outburst echoed through her whole estate. "I can't…Mother…I can nawt go to…_camp_!" Massie pronounced the word "camp" in a disgusted tone. "Massie, sweetheart, your father and I are going to a private island off of the Bahamas for our anniversary" Kendra, Massie's Mother, explained.

"Yeah, but what about…" Massie started. "I've given Inez and Isaac the summer off. They've been working their tails off around here! They certainly need a mini-vacation." Kendra cut her off.

Massie huffed, _she _and _camp _did not mix well together. Camp was for normal people and she was most certainly not a normal person. Massie flipped her just blown out hair done by Jakob over her shoulder and turned on her heel. She then clicked her heels all the way up the long staircase, making sure to dig them in to the hard wood floor, her Mother hated that.

"That's not going to change my mind!" Kendra called after her.

"UGH!" Massie slammed her bedroom door and collapsed onto her purple bed which was smack dab in the middle of her Ipad; an all white bedroom. "Bean…" Massie sniffled, "Mother is so unfair". The little black pug jumped on top of the bed and sat down next to Massie and began to whimper.

"You got any ideas?" She sat up and wiped the mascara boogers from her eyes. Bean continued to whimper, "Me neither" she frowned. Massie felt a vibration, she looked for her cell phone and once she found it; read the new text.

**Alicia: my rents r so D2M**

Alicia could shove that text up her tan, toned ass. She did soo nawt know the pain Massie was going through at the moment. However, being the caring friend she was, she decided to act like she was interested.

**Massie: explain**

**Alicia: theyre making me…**

Massie's ears perked up, now she really wanted to know what's up. If it was so hard for Alicia to say, the Queen of gossip, then it _had_ to be good!

**Alicia: theyre makin me go 2 cAmP!**

**Alicia: ugH stupId capS LOCk!**

**Massie: Ehmagawd! mine r 2!**

**Alicia: rlly?? lets out a deep breath thank gawd! I didnt want u guys like shopping 4 ah-maz-ing clothes while i was gone. **

Massie was dumbfounded. What was this girl thinking? She was most definitely nawt happy about this. Or relieved.

**Massie: Wana come over? i just got a new credit card that needs sum serious damage dun to it. p**

When Massie was stressed she shopped. End of story and she was most definitely stressed!

**Alicia: uh. DUHH! im stuck here at home with nuthing to do but listen to claire and dylan fight over who gets cam. **

Stop. Pause. Rewind. What did she say?

**Massie: y r they over and more importantly when did dylan start liking cam??**

Kuh-laire was obsessed with Cam. She wasn't even joking. She like worshipped those calorie filled gummy sours he gave her everyday and every night. It was pretty pathetic…

Alicia was taking a long time to respond so Massie turned her attention towards the picture hanging off of her white wall. A smiling Massie clinging onto a smiling Derrick and Kristen made her want to rip that picture to shreds. She hated his guts, his face, his…gorgeous dirty blonde hair and his long lashes and especially his…WAIT! She had to stop thinking like that. Kristen and Derrick had stabbed her in the back and she would never forgive them. Unless they somehow found a way for her to meet Zac Efron then maybe, just maybe…Oh no, there she goes again. Massie sighed, maybe camp would help her forget about them and move on.

**Alicia: well cam gave claire tickets to see maroon 5 and u know how dylan luvss them? well she though that if she told cam she liked him, then he'd give them 2 her. how stupid is that?**

Massie laughed, Dylan was always trying to steal people's boyfriends, but never came through. Unlike…Kristen.

_DING DONG_

"MAY-SEE" Inez called from the front door in the foyer. Massie groaned, grabbed Bean and stomped out of her room. "E-NEZ! You have been working for my family for how many years now!?" Massie click-clacked down the stairwell.

Inez rolled her eyes and answered in her strange accent, "Fi-teen year". "Correct and what have I told you about calling me…May-see?" Massie asked coming face to face with Inez now.

"Like ehmagawd my name is sooo not May-see, that's like a girl's name who goes to BOCD who I so totally hate because she wears last seasons Prada every single day. My name is Massie and it's soo much better cause well it's my name and anything that's mine is better…", Inez said in a valley girl voice, "duhh" she finished.

Massie nodded her head, "thank you Inez". "Ms. Block?" Inez asked. "Yes Inez?" "Someone is here to see you" she smiled.

Massie looked towards the door to find a red faced Derrick holding a simple rose.

* * *

**So this is a little tester outer. If you like it review. If you don't...well review anyways! I'm not sure if I'm continuing this story or not...I've got the second chapter all written out already but I'll only post it and continue the story if I get at least 10 reviews.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	2. Say What

**I collaborated with CrazeeBabee xo on this chapter so just wanted to give her some credit! :)**

* * *

"Uh, Hi Massie" Derrick waved shyly. Massie could not believe her eyes. The nerve of this boy. To think after leaving her for Kristen he could just come running back to her. Massie burst out into laugher. She tried to stop, but she just couldn't! The look on Derrington's face was priceless. "You just never give up, don't you?" she smirked.

"No?" he asked. "Wrong answer" and with that, she slammed the door in his face.

Maybe camp wasn't such a bad idea…

**2 Weeks Later…**

Massie hopped into the Range Rover and waited there while Isaac piled suitcase after suitcase into the trunk. "Got enough clothing Massie?" he joked. She smiled. Isaac was the only one who worked for her parents that she allowed to call her by her real name.

Massie frowned as she fingered the bottom of her white Calvin Klein halter top with the picture of a peace sign on it. Isaac was one of the many people she'd miss in camp. Along with Claire, Dylan, Alicia, Josh, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, and she might even miss Olivia. But on the other hand, she'd be pleased to get away from her idiotic remarks. She laughed as she thought of Olivia's blonde remark about the end of the school year dance. _Wait…you said the dance started at 6:00 at night… But the invitation says 6:00 PM! _Maybe she wouldn't miss her _too _much. Thinking of Olivia made her think of blonde hair, which made her think of Kristen, which made her think of how much she wanted to kill her. She sighed, ripped off the Coach watch that Derrick had got her for her last birthday, and threw it across the Rover.

It hit the back of Isaac's seat, and he turned around. "Is everything ok back there?"

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Just perfect."

She woke up an hour later to Isaac singing _Sexy Can I _on the radio. "Isaac! What are you doing??" He stopped and turned off the radio quickly. "Just flipping through." She rolled her eyes, and sighed with relief that no one was with her. _Probably the only time I'll be happy about that,_ she thought.

Massie focused her gaze on the moving objects outside the window. Tree after tree after tree flew by, and she got dizzy. She quietly unbuckled her seatbelt to go get her bag, but it wasn't quiet enough. "Buckle up." Isaac said. Massie rolled her eyes. "One sec!" She called. "One. Now get back there and buckle in your seatbelt." Massie quickly dove across the back, grabbed her bag, and buckled back in. "Yes Isaac!" She said sweetly.

He rolled his eyes, and went back to concentrating on the road. She dug through her Gucci bag and tried to find her cell phone. She felt the familiar shape of a Voyager, and pulled it out. She flipped it open and sent a group text to Claire, Alicia, and Dylan.

**Massie: Im dreading camp x5. Plz come SAVE ME!**

She sent the text, and waited anxiously for another to come through. It vibrated for less then a second before she opened the text.

**Alicia: Well how do u think I feel?!**

Massie rolled her eyes and responded;

**Massie: ****I said that so u cud help me u no!**

_Send_

**Alicia: Well I have problems to! My mascara is CLUMPING! And my eyelashes r sticking 2gether uncomfortably! **

Massie could feel her pain. She hated it when that happened.

**Massie: And thats my problem why? Go get an eyelash brush. And on ur way…SAVE ME!**

She could feel her pain…she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

**Alicia: Sorry Mass. Im on my way 2 my own camp. Y dont u save me!**

**Massie: Bc I need u 2 save **_**ME!**_

**Alicia: Sorry cant help! **

**Dylan: Hey ur goin 2 camp? And u didnt tel me? Im goin 2 camp 2!**

Massie raised her eyebrows.

**Massie: 4 real? Wel what camp?**

**Dylan: Camp Placid  
**

**Massie: STFU!!**

**Dylan: y….**

**Massie: YAY!!**

**Dylan: y…??**

**Massie: Thats where **_**im **_**goin!!**

**Dylan: REALLY!? YAY!!**

Massie giggled and shouted "Thank GAWD!" Isaac glanced back at her, and decided not to ask. _Don't even want to know. _He thought.

**Massie: What camp are you goin to Leesh?**

**Alicia: Camp Placid.**

"AHH!!" Massie screamed. Isaac rolled his eyes and said "Massie please stop! I'm trying to drive!"

**Massie: ME 2! DYLAN 2!**

**Alicia: Say what!?**

**Massie: YAY!**

Massie closed her phone and did a happy dance. "How much longer Isaac?" She asked. "Just five more minutes." "Sweet!" She shouted. It was just her luck. But she should have known that by now. Massie Block _always _gets her way.


	3. Not Possible

Massie stepped out of the Range Rover and took in the scenery. The camp actually had potential. Massie then slid her Chanel sunglasses over her eyes and smirked. _The boys had potential too _she thought to herself while a couple of Abercrombie model looking boys stride by.

_HONK HONK_

She could hear a car beeping in the distance. 2 seconds later, a limo pulled up next to the Range Rover and a Latino looking girl popped her head out of the sun roof. "Mass you will never believe the gossip I have for you" she exclaimed while ducking back down into the limo and stepping out into the sunshine.

"How many points?" Massie asked while taking out her voyager. She had to leave all her other electronics home. Her mother forced her, the nerve of that woman. It took a lot of screaming and fighting, but it was worth it because Kendra finally gave in and allowed her to take her cell phone.

"This is worth at least 10!" Alicia was bouncing on her tipy-toes.

"Spill!" Massie waved her hand, to motion Alicia to get on with it.

"Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons are coming to this same exact camp!" Alicia exclaimed, "Looks like our parents all had the same idea" Alicia smiled while examining her newly manicured nails.

Massie's breath caught in her throat, _all_ of our parents? If that's what she meant then that meant…

No. Not possible.

Massie shook the disturbing thought from her mind and walked over to Isaac who was still unloading Massie's entire luggage. After taking the last Louie Vuiton suitcase out of the trunk, Isaac slammed it shut and wiped a few beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. "Well that's it Massie. All unpacked. Guess it's time to go" he smiled.

Massie gave him a quick hug and let him go. She was all on her own now.

"DYLAN!!" Massie heard Alicia screech. Okay, well she wasn't _all_ on her own…

Massie had to stifle a laugh as she watched Alicia take her time towards Dylan. She was practically walking 2 mph. Dylan was getting impatient so she just ran into Alicia's arms and indulged her in a hug. "Leesh you look amazing!" Dylan exclaimed, "Is that a new type of mascara?"

"Given" Alicia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mass I totally missed you! I don't know how I managed to go three whole days without seeing your beautiful face! Anyways, getting to the point. I was walking over to my cabin…which me, you, Alicia, Claire and some other girl…I don't know who yet are sharing and I saw these two totally cute boys walking by! I mean like they were two most definite HARTS, but that's for you decide…but still Mass WAIT till you see them!" Dylan exclaimed all in one sentence, she then took a deep breath and finished her sentence, "Boy do I love camp so far"

"Missed you too Dyl" was all Massie said, but she was really thinking: _Jeez that girl could talk!_

20 minutes later, they had reached their cabin and were unpacking. Claire had arrived just a little bit after them and told them how Cam wass sharing a room with Josh and three other boys named Zac, Tim, and they hadn't heard who the last one was yet.

"Ok listen Claire, I know you're not into the whole packing heavy thing, but how could you only bring 2 bags!?" Massie exclaimed.

"Umm…well you see…yeah I got nothing" she giggled.

The four girls all laughed and continued unpacking.

"Alicia! How could you bring your Steve Madden pumps here!? I know we have be in style, but I would never bring anything so…precious here" Dylan exclaimed.

Alicia shrugged, "It's not like I'm gonna play volleyball in them…actually it's not like I'm gonna play volleyball at all!"

Dylan started to crack up while stuffing potato chips down her throat. How she could do that at the same time…Massie had no idea.

The girls stopped laughing when they heard the screen door to cabin creak open. They all looked up and Massie's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

Claire got off her bed and headed towards the door to greet their last roommate, "Hey Kristen"

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Infinite x's and o's  
xxEmilyKearsexx**


	4. Dazzled

Massie clenched her teeth as she walked towards the dining hall. "Massie" Alicia sighed, walking by her side.

She just ignored Alicia and kept on walking. Kristen Gregory was not going to ruin her summer. That was for sure. As long as he wasn't here then…

"Yo D!" Massie's thoughts were interrupted by Cam's voice. Oh god. Massie's hands started to get sweaty and her stomach was doing flips. The only person she knew who that Cam called D was…Derrick.

"Fisher!" she heard Derrick's voice call back in response. Massie spun on her heel and was met with a sickening feeling in her stomach. Derrick was only 10 feet away from her, high-fiving Cam and couldn't look happier. He wasn't at least a little miserable? Not even a little?

"Mass, you ok?" Alicia could tell something was up with the look on Massie's face. "Just peachy" Massie sneered.

* * *

"Ok campers!" Selena, the head instructor called into the microphone, standing in front of the dining hall.

Selena was young. Scratch that: _very_ young. She was only 19 and was still in college. Hey not all college students decide to party during the summer. Selena had long sandy brown hair, but currently had it tied up in a messy side bun. Her light green eyes flattered her sun kissed skin. She was wearing white shorts and a green t-shirt which had the camp's name on it, _Camp IBD. _It stood for "Imagine. Believe. Dream" which was plastered on the back of Selena's t-shirt. Massie thought the camp was so juvenile. Although Massie did like her dreams better than reality, seeing as Kristen Gregory wasn't in them. She still thought the camp was so, childish.

"You'll be put assigned groups today, meet your head councilors, and be given your schedules" Selena exclaimed into the microphone, causing her voice to echo throughout the hall, "when doing field activities you are required to wear white shorts and a green t-shirt, a tank top if the girls prefer."

Could this get any worse? Field activities? Massie sucked when it came to sports…except at volleyball.

In gym class at BOCD, she was once checking out this HART boy and wasn't paying attention to the game. An LBR accidentally hit her right in the head with the ball and that's all it took to make Massie snap. By the end of the game, three girls ended up in the nurse's office. Two with bloody noses and the third with a sprained ankle. Rather not go into detail on how that exactly went down…

"So eat up campers because you've got a long day ahead of you!" and with that Selena clicked off the microphone and skipped off the stage. She was one of those happy-go lucky type of teenagers. The ones where they think nothing could bring them down…Massie was most definitely jealous of her. That's one thing Massie always keeps to herself, who she's jealous of. If one of the girls found out, she'd be dead. Well Claire would keep her mouth shut…but Alicia, that's a whole other story.

"Yeah Tim is unbelievably cute!" Dylan gushed while picking up her Mexican burrito and taking a huge bite out of it. "I think you've found your goal this summer" Alicia giggled.

Claire wasn't paying any attention to Alicia and Dylan's conversation. She never did. The only things they ever talked about were clothes, boys, celebrities, boys, gossip and boys. Dylan would occasionally bring the topic of food up, but Alicia would quickly swat the idea away with her hand like it was a pesky bug, buzzing in her ear.

"Massie?" Claire turned to the brunette who was staring off into space. "Hmm?" Massie snapped back to reality.

"Are you…ok?" Claire hesitated.

She knew _all_ about the history between Kristen, she and Derrick. She was the only one. Yes, it was a touchy topic, but Claire just had to bring it up!

"I'm fine" Massie smiled. It was just like her to act like everything was totally ok. Claire didn't believe her because she could see the pain that hid behind Massie's bright amber eyes. Alicia and Dylan were entirely oblivious, but not Claire. Not Claire.

Claire watched as Massie poked her Caesar salad with her fork. Massie hadn't taken a bite out of her lunch and that worried Claire. She knew Massie was hurting. But, not eating? That was unhealthy.

"Hey Dylan!" Kristen smiled while taking a seat in between Alicia and Dylan. The two girls looked at Massie worriedly. All Massie told them was to stop talking to Kristen, cut her out of their lives…completely. She didn't give them an explanation, just an order…which they followed. "Oh..." Dylan stuttered, "Hi K-Kristen"

Kristen looked around the table and smiled at everyone, once her eyes fell on Massie she bowed her head. Kristen was not the type to start things with people. When she hurt someone she always apologized, immediately. However, Massie didn't exactly make it easy for her.

Kristen acted as if her chicken cutlet was the most interesting thing in the world and didn't look up from it the rest of the lunch.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, uh Cam?" Derrick nudged his friend who was sitting next to him at their table.

"What up D?" Cam turned around in his seat, now facing Derrick.

"How's…how's Massie?" he cringed saying her name. It wasn't that he disliked her! Oh no, far from it. It was that whenever he said or even _thought_ about Massie, it hurt. Real bad.

"She's great dude!" Cam lied. Derrick could tell too because whenever Cam got nervous he'd rub the back of his neck. "Well that's good to hear" Derrick sighed.

"No way!" Tim rolled his eyes at his friend Zac. "Derrick do you think that Diego Maradona is the greatest soccer player of all time?" Tim asked.

"I don't know guys, Diego Maradona has definitely got popularity and skills, but who knows…" Derrick explained.

"Ha! See I _told_ you!" Tim poked Zac's chest to show he was right. Zac just rolled his eyes in that 'ok this guy is really starting to freak me out right about now' way.

* * *

A group of about 21 campers met in front of a big oak tree near the lake. "So groupings…!" Lea, one of the councilors shouted, "Group Turtle will be Jesse James, Sarah Outen, Dylan Marvil, Rebecca Toraz, Tim Murphey, Josh Hotz, and Nick Reilly" The kid's names that were called all came together. Dylan began to walk slowly over towards them, but not before muttering "lucky. Tim. I think I'm gonna faint." Yeah, that girl's got it bad.

"Group Tiger will be Massie Block, Zac Davis, Haley Scott, Peyton Roe, Dan Sawyer, Alicia Rivera and Derrick Harrington"

Massie was happy with her group until the Lea called the last name. That caused her throat to dry up and make her completely stop breathing. "and finally Group Penguin will be Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Bella Dean, Martin Smith, Cam Fisher, Nate Cataldo, and Lindsay Swan"

The kids had all spilt up and joined their groups. Massie stood in between Alicia and Zac. She couldn't breath. Derrick was in her group.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zac looked over at her with a concerned look on his face.

There was something about Zac that caught Massie's attention. She couldn't exactly point it out. She wasn't sure if it was his shaggy brown hair, deep brown eyes, sweet smile, or the way his Abercrombie shorts hugged his hips. But, there was definitely something.

Massie blushed, "I'm ok. Thanks" Whoa. Massie _never_ blushed! Zac had just said four words to her and she was already stunned by him. He flashed her a smile in return and turned to talk to Peyton or whatever her name was. He completely dazzled her.

WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

* * *

**I really wanna know what you guys think about this chapter! So REVIEW! Also if you have any suggestions...leave a comment or PM me. Both would be great! :)**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	5. Group Roundup

**Just so you guys don't get confused...Cam and Claire are going out.**

* * *

"Manhunt?" Peyton asked Alyssa and Chris, our councilors.

"Manhunt." They answered in unison.

"Teams are obviously going to be uneven, but you'll deal" Alyssa teased.

"Massie, Zac, Haley and Derrick vs. Alicia, Peyton and Dan" Chris ordered.

"WAIT!" Alicia exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air to signal them to stop what they're doing. "What?" Alyssa groaned.

Alyssa acted just like them. Even though she was 20 and an adult, her attitude and personality resembled a child.

"I trip and fall a lot. I'm not proud to admit that, but it's true. So I think we should have more players!" Alicia exclaimed.

Alyssa was about to argue, but Chris cut in. He rolled his eyes and said in a low voice "Just give her what she wants"

Wow. They learned fast.

Alyssa sighed, "Ok Alicia. That seems fair. Zac do you mind joining the other team?"

Zac was about to answer, but Haley interrupted him, "I'll go!" she exclaimed.

It was ah-vious to everyone that Haley had a crush on Dan and they had only been a group for about 2 hours now.

"Alright Haley. You can join the other group" Chris decided.

Alicia looked over to Massie and gave her a sad face. She was sort of hoping they would make Massie join their team. But, now she had to deal with Haley clinging to Dan the whole entire time and Peyton was just too quiet. She wouldn't be able to handle Alicia's rants, not like Massie could.

**20 minutes later…**

"K. I think this is a safe spot!" Zac exclaimed.

Massie sat down on the right side of Zac while Derrick sat on his left. They had found an abandoned shed and decided it was the perfect spot.

It was already 7:30 PM, so the sun had set, but the moon hadn't risen yet.

Twilight.

Massie's favorite time of the day.

"So Zac, where are you from?" Massie decided to start the conversation.

"San Francisco" Zac smiled. His smile dazzling her. Her heart began to beat a few paces quicker then normal. Derrick muttered something under his breath, but Massie couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"What was that Der-rick!? Massie sneered.

Derrick was speechless. 1. That was the first thing Massie had said to him since he showed up on her doorstep 2. she just snapped at him (ok noting new with that) and 3. SHE WAS TALKING TO HIM!

"I-I was just s-saying that…uh you got a leaf in your hair" Derrick stuttered. Massie brought her hand to her hair and checked for a leaf. She couldn't find one.

Derrick was watching Massie try and grab the leaf, but that was no use. He quickly scooted over towards her and went to grab the leaf from her hair. At first he hesitated, not wanting her to go all "OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH ME!" on him and well…she looked cute.

He finally made up his mind and grabbed the leaf from her hair. Massie froze. But, quickly regained her composure. "Thanks" she muttered under her breath.

"No prob" Derrick answered, looking anywhere but her.

Zac watched the two in confusion, he finally butted in. "Ok…is there something I'm missing here?" he asked.

Massie stole a glance at Derrick when he had his back turned, but she quickly turned around when she caught him trying to steal a glance at her too. "No" they said in unison.

"Ok then…?" Zac made it sound more like a question instead of a statement.

"AHA! I FOUND YOU!" the three heard Dan exclaim. Massie stood up and walked over to the opposing team. Yup, Haley was hanging all over Dan and he was looking desperate. Guess Zac noticed too cause he tried to bail him out, "Hey uh Dan, I need your advice on something" Zac exclaimed.

"SURE!" Dan clawed his way out of Haley's grasp and immediately ran over to Zac's side.

"G-guys!" Massie heard Alicia call. Massie turned her head to find Alicia limping towards them, gasping for breath.

"You had to run, didn't you?" Massie guessed.

"THIS CAMP IS TORTURE!" Alicia screamed.

* * *

Claire blushed as Cam traced lines on the palm of her hand. Any interaction with him at all and it caused that crimson red to appear on her cheeks. "Yup, 3 children" Cam confirmed.

"What are you talking about?" Claire giggled.

"Well, considering my awesome palm reading skills, we'll be having 3 kids when we get married" he smirked.

Claire loved this about Cam. He would always joke about the future, but not pressure her into anything. Example, forcing her to marry him. Yeah, um talk about pressure.

"What are we going to name them?" Claire decided to play along.

"Moe, Curly and Larry" he had a smug look on his face.

"Great I'm gonna have 3 bozos for kids!" Claire exclaimed, placing the back of her hand to her forehead and pretending to faint.

Claire and Cam's group was playing 'Capture the Flag' on the soccer field, but both Cam and Claire said they had to go to the bathroom…15 minutes ago. They were probably getting suspicious right about now.

"Hey, uh what's up with Massie lately? How's things been going with her?" Cam asked changing the mood. Claire sighed, she really didn't know. Well she did, Massie was currently sleeping in the same cabin as her ex boyfriend's current girlfriend, she was in her ex boyfriend's group, she wasn't eating as much as she was supposed too, she sometimes cried in her sleep; even though she didn't know she did and somehow she keeps a smile on her face. Claire knew exactly what was going on.

"Good" Claire fake-smiled. That's all she could think of. Massie was good, she wasn't curled up in a ball in the corner of the cabin, she wasn't skipping _every_ meal and she only cried on rare occasions. She was…good.

"Claire Lyons…you are the worst liar I know!" Cam laughed.

"Like you're any better!" Claire poked Cam's chest.

"Oh you did _not_ just poke me!" Cam exclaimed while jumping up from where he was sitting and running after Claire.

"See if you can catch me!" Claire squealed while running off in the direction of the soccer field.

* * *

Dylan couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All she _could_ do was examine Tim's face as he carried her towards the nurse's station.

Dylan's mind was numb. It's not that she had fallen on her head. Oh no. She just didn't feel like thinking about anything right now. Tim was holding her in his arms and her heart was nearly popping out of her chest.

Dylan wasn't thinking clearly. She wasn't paying attention to the things happening around her. All she could hear was two voices having a conversation, but it just sounded meshed together to her.

"Dylan dear, what happened?" Nurse Karen asked Dylan as Tim placed her on the examining table. Dylan was feeling a little dizzy now and Tim noticed. He talked for her.

"We were going on a scavenger hunt in the woods. They paired me and Dylan together. We were trying to find the stream when Dylan's foot got caught on a vine. We tried to pull her foot out of her shoe so she could get free, but the thorns on the vine pricked her. About 5 of them. I think their still in her leg." Tim explained.

It all came back to Dylan now. She squirmed at the thought of thorns in her leg.

"Well let me get my gloves and tweezers. Tim dear, do you mind getting me that alcohol rub and cotton swab on the counter for me?" Nurse Karen asked Tim as she wheeled her chair over towards Dylan. "This may sting a bit honey" Nurse Karen then pressed the cotton swab drenched in alcohol oil against Dylan's skin and she winced.

Dylan was gripping the table, but suddenly felt it replaced with a hand. A smooth, warm hand. Tim's hand. "Thanks" Dylan mouthed.

* * *

Massie ran into the cabin with fire burning in her eyes. "Whoa what crawled up your –" Alicia started, but stopped mid sentence after seeing the look on Massie's face.

Dylan and Alicia were the only other ones in the cabin. Claire and Kristen's group hadn't returned yet. They were holding some meeting on how you should always use the buddy system, like Claire and Cam did. Wink, wink.

"I let myself get too close! He's doing it again!" Massie screamed.

"You're getting to close to what? Who Mass?" Alicia's face turned sympathetic.

That's not what Massie wanted. She wanted someone to tell her that she could handle this, that she just had to suck it up. But, she wasn't going to get that from Alicia.

Massie tried to calm herself, but nothing worked. She quickly flopped down onto her bed and hid her face behind her pillow. Once she felt she was calm enough, she looked up from her pillow. Both Alicia and Dylan were staring at her like she was crazy. Yeah, she could see where they would get that from…

"Sorry for that little…outburst" Massie bowed her head shamefully.

Alicia was gaping at her best friend, "Mass what is wrong with you? You're never like this!" Massie ignored Alicia and looked for something around the room, that could trigger a change of topic.

"Ehmagawd!' Massie exclaimed, "Dylan what happened?"

Dylan looked down at her leg, it was bandaged up, but that was all. She didn't need crutches or a brace, so what was the big deal?

"Oh" Dylan blushed, "I got cut up in the woods"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Only you Dyl"

Dylan laughed softly.

Alicia looked hurt. Massie usually came to her when she had problems so why was now different? What was going on that she couldn't know about? It was really starting to bother Alicia, but she decided to shrug it off for now and bring it up later; when the time was right.

"Hey, tonight's the bonfire!" Alicia smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"Yeah and we're supposed to wear our PJ's!" Dylan added.

"What are you wearing Leesh?" Massie asked.

"My green, silk pajama pants with my Abercrombie white beater and white Ralph Lauren cardigan." Alicia ah-viously had this all planned out.

"Cute!" Dylan exclaimed. Even with the hurt leg, she still held the same bubbly personality.

"You Mass?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But, don't worry. I'll make sure it's…beyond cute!" Massie challenged.

"In your dreams sista!" Alicia joked.

"Hey! Don't make me snap my fingers in the Z-fomation!" Massie exclaimed, snapping her fingers in the outline of a 'Z'

Alicia was fine for now. She and Massie were still acting like best friends and that's all she asked for. But, she was still a little unsure. It seemed as Massie was changing. Not drastically. But, piece by piece and she was getting scared that she couldn't help her.

What happened when she changed completely and left Alicia behind?

* * *

**DRAMA...yes it's starting now. Let's just see if you readers will be able to handle it! Tell me if you can in your review! **

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	6. And So the War Begins

"Welcome, welcome!" Selena shouted. This time she didn't have a microphone. Thank GAWD!

"To the Pajama Party Bonfire!" Selena looked like she could leap out of her skin at any given moment, could she get any happier? "So let's roast some marshmallows and strum up our guitars because the fun is just about to begin!"

Massie groaned, the word: fun, didn't exactly describe what she was having right now.

Massie sat down in a seat between Claire and Josh. "Cute pajamas" Claire complimented.

Massie looked down at her outfit. She decided to wear 'PINK' signature green sweats and a white beater. The beater showed off a little of her flat stomach. Hey, why not show off?

"Thanks" Massie smiled back.

"Alicia told me about today in the cabin…I thought you didn't want them to know" Claire stared at Massie with her big blue eyes. Darn those eyes. They kept so many of her secrets and always managed to capture more.

"I don't" Massie stated, "I just kind of forgot"

Claire knitted her eyebrows together and was about to continue the conversation, but Josh had already caught Massie's attention.

Claire decided to just listen in on their conversation.

"You actually played Manhunt!?" Josh asked stunned.

"And?" Massie asked like it was no big deal.

"You Massie Block…played Manhunt?" Josh still couldn't believe it.

"Yes Josh Hotz, I, Massie Block played Manhunt"

"Wow" was all Josh could come up with.

Claire tried to stifle a giggle, but couldn't help it. She began laughing which made Massie turn her head.

"What?" Massie asked.

"He's right. That is pretty weird!"

"Oh shut up Kuh-laire!" Massie laughed while pretending to be hurt.

"Psst.." Massie heard someone whisper to her.

Massie jerked her head to the right and found Dylan trying to get her attention.

"What?" Massie mouthed.

Dylan pointed towards Tim and pretended to fan herself, saying he was hot.

Massie rolled her eyes and turned towards Claire again who was talking to Cam.

"I don't know. He's been acting really weird lately too" Cam whispered to Claire.

They were obviously talking about Derrick and she would usually listen in, but she wasn't in the mood.

Massie went to turn her head and start up a conversation with Josh again, but instead Zac was sitting next to her and their eyes immediately locked.

"Hi" Massie blushed.

"Hey" he smiled back.

"Uh, where'd Josh go?" Massie asked while looking around the area, searching for the Spanish hottie.

"He went to talk to Alicia and said that I could take his seat" Zac showed his pearly white teeth.

Reminder: Thank Josh later.

* * *

"Mind telling me what that was about back there at the bonfire?" Claire whispered while tip-toeing over towards Massie's bunk.

Zac and Massie had talked for most of the night. They found that they had so much in common. They both liked the color purple, had a love for lollipops, loved shopping (except he liked shopping for surfboards and skateboards), they both thought amber eyes trumped hazel and he even liked horses. He was sent from above.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Massie decided to act dumb.

Claire rolled her eyes, "With you and Zac…duh!"

Massie sighed, "What I can't even talk to the poor guy?"

Claire giggled, "Massie Block, you are a player!"

"Excuse mua!" Massie gasped.

The two girls burst into laughter receiving a moan from Dylan who had been sleeping.

Massie clapped her hand over her mouth trying to suppress the giggles.

"So, does this mean you have a new crush?" Claire eyes lit with hope.

Massie's smile quickly turned into a frown, "Actually, I don't know"

* * *

Kristen rolled out of bed the next morning with bags under her eyes. She had gotten only 4 hours of sleep the night before because two of her roommates decided to talk till 3 AM.

She walked towards the single bathroom and knocked on the door, "someone's in here!" Dylan shouted back. Kristen rolled her eyes and walked back over to her bunk. She bent down to pull her suitcase out from under the bed and grab some clothes. She hadn't had time to unpack the day before since she came so late.

Kristen pulled out a pair of white shorts and her camp t-shirt. Dylan then walked out of the bathroom looking awake and refreshed. Kristen ran into the bathroom and slammed the door before Dylan could even mutter a "good morning".

* * *

Massie stood in line with her tray waiting for the person in front of her to move a long. "Good Morning Miss Magnificent Massie" Zac exclaimed while taking a tray off the rack and taking his place behind her. Massie turned around with a smile plastered across her face. The two had made up cheesy nicknames for each other the night before. "Good morning to you Zac Attack!" Massie exclaimed.

Zac just rolled his eyes, "alright we're gonna have to come up with something better than that"

Massie giggled, "definitely"

The line started moving again and Massie was soon in front of many food choices.

"Now what is Miss Massie going to eat this morning?" Zac joked.

Massie just rolled her eyes, "Well Zac, Miss Massie Block will be having Cocoa Puffs and an apple!" Massie exclaimed in an announcer's voice.

Zac decided to play along, "This girl is amazing!" he exclaimed, matching Massie's announcer's voice.

The two started cracking up while walking away from the line.

* * *

Derrick watched Massie and Zac intently as they walked away from the breakfast line. He was so zoned out that he didn't even notice Josh sit down next to him.

"What up man?" Josh asked while taking a bite out of his raisin bagel.

No response.

"Uh Derrick?" Josh asked while waving his hand in front of Derrick's face.

Derrick finally snapped out of it, "Huh what? Oh sup Josh"

Josh just shook his head in that 'my friend is such a freak' way. Derrick turned his attention towards his bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. But, his head quickly snapped back up when he felt someone sit across from him.

"Hey Derrick" Zac smiled.

"Sup Zac. Uh, so I see you're hanging out with Massie a lot lately"

Zac's smile grew wider, "Yeah, she's awesome"

Derrick just growled which caused Josh to spit out his orange juice and start cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Derrick knitted his eyebrows together.

"Nothing" Josh finally managed to say after calming himself, "and so the war begins" Josh mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy :) ooooohhhhhh looks like there's gonna be a smackdown between D and Z. ahaha just kidding...but you'll just have to read and review to find out what really happens...**

**Infinite x's and o's  
xxEmilyKearsexx**


	7. Um What's a Sleeping Bag?

**K. I'm not gonna always do this. This is just one of those chapters that I have been dieing to post. So feel lucky! lol.**

* * *

Derrick watched as Massie walked out of her cabin, the door swinging shut behind her. She was wearing a white camisole and green shorts with the word "hawt" written in white across her butt. Only Massie…

He wasn't exactly supposed to be in this area of the campus. Ok so it wasn't that he wasn't supposed to be it was that he was banned. It was off limits, no entry, nada. But, Derrick being Derrick…never followed the rules.

If he wanted to talk to Massie and the only way he could was to enter the girl's cabins, then so be it.

Derrick quickly jogged up to the left side of Massie, her good side as she liked to prefer to it and walked in sync with her. Massie stopped walking for a second, but quickly regained her composure and began to strut towards the public bathrooms, since Alicia was hogging up theirs.

"What do you want Derrick?" Massie sneered.

"Just wondering what you were doing" Derrick stated simply.

Massie immediately stopped walking and spun on her heel to face him, "You snuck all the way over here to the girl's cabins, where you're not allowed, to ask me what I was doing?" Massie asked, still not believing him.

Derrick shrugged his tan shoulders, which were showing at the moment thanks to his wife beater, "Pretty much"

Massie rolled her eyes and started walking again, "If you _must_ know, I'm about to pee!"

She was always open with him. Never trying to make things G rated or any of that crap. If he didn't like the real her than screw him. Well, ok she didn't _always_ show him the real her…

Derrick laughed lightly, "Wow I would have never guessed!"

Massie began to smile, but caught herself before he noticed. She thought he didn't see, but oh he did. Derrick was doing a victory dance in his head. Making Massie smile was always one of his top priorities.

They finally arrived at the bathrooms and Massie paused outside the door.

"If you don't mind Harrington, I'd like to do this alone."

"Of course Block"

Massie reached for the handle and began to open the door. Derrick smiled to himself before letting the next comment slip, "I like your shorts"

Massie blushed before entering the bathroom and leaving Derrick outside.

* * *

Alicia was so close to dieing from boredom. Why did they have to learn about moss? It grew on trees…so what? Now if they were talking about _Ella_ Moss…then this would be a whole other story!

"Any questions?" Alyssa asked the kids.

Peyton was about to raise her hand when Alicia sent her a death glare causing her hand to immediately shoot down to her side.

Massie had to stifle a laugh. Alicia wasn't exactly the nature type of girl. Who was she kidding? None of them were.

"Something funny Miss Massie?" Zac whispered.

Derrick rolled his eyes, this guy was a joke!

"Shut up Zac!" Massie giggled.

Alicia looked over towards the two and smiled. Massie seemed like she was having fun, after what happened the other night with her random breakdown, Alicia thought she most definitely needed some!

She was still trying to figure out what had gotten into Massie…

* * *

Claire watched as the baseball collided with the bat and went flying out into the outfield.

"WOO MARTIN!" Claire's team chanted.

They were playing baseball. Claire, Martin, Bella and Nate vs. Cam, Kristen, Lindsay and one of their councilors named Tucker.

Claire was now up to bat and Kristen was pitching. Darn her and her hand eye coordination. Claire could be good at sports when she wanted to, but most of the time…she was a klutz.

She aligned her elbows so they were pointing up, placed her feet next to home plate and looked up to lock eyes with the ball that Kristen was throwing up and down in the air.

"COME ON CLAIRE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Cam shouted from short stop.

"Cam, you're not supposed to be routing for the other team!" Lindsay scolded him.

He just rolled his eyes and flashed Claire his gorgeous smile.

Claire's knees began to buckle, but she quickly snapped out of it. She _had_ to focus.

"We want a single! Just a little single! S-i-n-g-l-e! Single, single, single!" her team sang.

Claire chuckled and before she knew it the ball was flying right towards her. She stuck the bat out in front of her face as a reflex, causing it to hit the bat and gently drop to the ground. A bunt!

Claire stood in place, not even bothering to run towards first base, she was so spaced out.

"RUN CLAIRE RUN!" she heard Bella scream.

Claire quickly threw the bat onto the grass and ran towards first, then second!

"WOO! A DOUBLE! AND ALL WE ASKED FOR WAS A SINGLE!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air…like she just don't care. (**A/N:** aha sorry. I just had to add that!)

Claire giggled as she took one foot off the base and placed it on the dirt in front of her.

"I have to say Claire-Bear…well done" Cam smiled.

"Cam Fisher, you are such a shmooz" Claire joked.

* * *

"Now what kind of camp would this be without letting you guys get the whole feel for nature?" Selena asked the campers who were all assembled in the dining hall for dinner.

"Uh, a very nice one?" a random camper commented.

Selena rolled her eyes, "No! I terrible one! I could never let myself do that to you guys!" she exclaimed.

"_Ok talk about overdramatic here lady" _Massie thought to herself.

"So, with that…we will be camping out tonight! Now once you are done with your meal, your councilors will give you the details on who you will be sleeping with and what to bring! Enjoy the rest of your dinner!" Selena was beaming. Did Massie ever mention how much she disliked this girl? No? Well she did.

**30 minutes later…**

Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and Peyton Roe.

Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and Peyton Roe.

Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and Peyton Roe.

Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and Peyton Roe.

Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and Peyton Roe.

Massie read the sheet over and over again, hoping the names would change each time she did, but nothing happened.

How could this be happening to her?

Peyton knocked on the girl's door, no one answered so she just let herself in.

"Got your stuff Massie?" Peyton asked. She had open up to their group over the past few days, not shying away like she used to.

"Yup, let me just get my..." Massie shuddered before continuing, "sleeping bag"

Peyton giggled as Massie picked up her purple sleeping bag with tiny crowns sewn onto it.

The two girls walked over towards the meeting area, where they had their usual bonfires.

"Everyone here?" Selena asked.

She smiled approvingly, "Great! Let the festivities…begin!"

* * *

**Well the next chapter will most definitely be eventful! Review and I'll give you a lollipop! Ok I won't...but just imagine that I will!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	8. And Break!

A scavenger hunt.

WTF!?

What had she done to deserve this? Ok, sure she hadn't _always_ been nice to her friends and yeah sure she maxed out her parents credit cards daily and ok maybe she could work on accepting people for…the way they are.

Alright. She deserved this. But, she wasn't going down without a fight!

Two tents were put together to become a team. Fortunately, she was with Zac and Josh. _Un_fortunately, she was also with Derrick.

"Ok the first thing we need to do is find a yellow flag on the north side of campus" Zac exclaimed while pointing north.

He was always taking charge, just like her.

Massie hadn't realized that they had already started moving until Derrick called her name, "Mass! You coming?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry just kinda spaced out there for a moment" she laughed.

"It's alright" Kristen smiled and turned around to keep walking.

Massie felt a deep growl escape her mouth, but luckily it was a quiet one.

Everyone kept walking while Josh waited for her.

"What are you…a dog?" he laughed when she finally caught up to him.

"At least I don't have hat hair!" Massie shot back.

Josh touched his NYY hat involuntarily and blushed, "It's my thing"

"You're lucky Alicia thinks it's cute" she teased.

"Yeah" Josh sighed dreamily.

Massie could tell he was drifting off into dreamland so she silently walked to the front of the pack where Zac, Derrick and Kristen were. Oh gawd.

* * *

"We've been walking in circles for hours!" Alicia whined.

"Leesh…it's only been three minutes" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Really? Are you sure? Does your clock run on sunlight or something? Maybe it's not catching any light!" Alicia insisted.

"I miss Dan" Haley pouted.

Claire just continued to roll her eyes as they pushed branches out of their way.

Claire didn't exactly end up with a group of hitchhikers…

"My feet hurt!"

"Can we take a break?"

"Are we almost there?"

"I miss Dan"

"Do you-"

Cam cut them off, "SHUT UP!"

Cam must have read her mind.

It was silent for the rest of the hike except for the occasional complaint from Alicia saying it was too hot out, even though it was almost 6pm.

Claire caught a glimpse of something red and screamed, "I FOUND IT!" to the rest of the group. Which caused Martin to scream, "CLAIRE! YOU ARE MY FREAKIN HERO!"

Giggles erupted from her mouth as she swiped the red flag that was dangling from a branch on an apple tree. Cam helped her down, his skin brushing up against hers causing Claire to turn a crimson shade.

"Breathe Claire breathe!" Alicia exclaimed thinking she was turning red because of the lack of oxygen she was getting, "YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Claire rolled her eyes and took a breath, just to humor Alicia.

Alicia blew out a sigh of relief.

"I miss Dan" Haley pouted.

"WE KNOW!" the group screamed in unison.

* * *

"Alright, just one more thing and we're done!" Zac exclaimed.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Derrick asked bitterly.

"I was just about to" Zac shot back.

He didn't know what Derrick's problem was, but he had been getting weird vibes from him ever since that one day in the dining hall. It was like he turned into the target as soon as he sat down at the table.

Massie rolled her eyes and took the sheet of paper out of Zac's hands.

"A…piece of moss?" Massie asked. Damn, she should have been paying attention to Alyssa's rant _after_ all!

Peyton walked over to a tree and ripped a piece off of the tree.

"Wow…that was easy" Kristen shrugged.

Massie squinted her eyes skeptically, "too easy"

* * *

"Bella bo Bella. Fee Fi Fo Fella…Bella!" Dylan sang.

She was in a group with absolutely none of her friends. Well at least, none of her home friends. She had gotten pretty close to Bella. Even though they weren't in the same field group they would always hang out at bonfires or at kitchen duty.

"Promise me something?" Bella cringed.

"Which would be whaaaaat?" Dylan asked stretching out the word 'what'.

"Never into the music industry" Bella pleaded.

Dylan just laughed seeing as she couldn't snap at Bella like she could with her other friends, then make up and have a pillow fight. One, because she wasn't like them at _all_. And two, there weren't any pillows around.

"Hey Rebecca!" Dylan called up to the girl who was holding the sheet of paper.

"Huh?" Rebecca looked up.

"Becca bo Becca. Fee Fi Fo Fecca…Becca!" she sang.

Rebecca, Nate, and Bella just covered their ears while Nick and Jesse sang and danced along.

* * *

Massie's group ran back to the meeting place to be met with … nothing.

"Uh, this _was_ where we were supposed to go when we were finished…right?" Kristen asked the group.

"Pretty sure!" Derrick exclaimed, "It says it right here on the paper!" he added while snatching the paper out of Zac's hands who just growled.

"_Seriously, what are you people dogs?" _Josh thought to himself.

It was weird. Derrick and Kristen barely acknowledged each other. It's like they weren't even dating at all. Massie would have to look into that…

Massie walked over towards the tree stumps, where they usually sat and found a tape recorder. She looked at it curiously and then picked it up.

"Hey guys, I think I found something" she said while waving the tape recorder up in the air.

The rest of the group walked over towards Massie and waited patiently while she clicked the 'play' button.

"_Hello winners of the scavenger hunt. First of all, let me congratulate you on your win!"_ Selena's voice rang throughout the tiny speakers, _"But, it doesn't matter who won or lost. That was just a distraction for you campers. While you were out, we councilors raided your bags and took all the usually 'necessary' items. Including matches, blankets, food you were supposed to eat for dinner, etc. This is a test to see how much you have been listening to us these past 4 days. This is a time for all of you to come together and work as one. We won't be around for any questions that need to be answered. We actually won't be around at all until late morning. So if you need to resolve a problem, look into each other for the answers. You'll find them there. This is your head councilor Selena signing off…over and out" _

There were a few giggles at the end, Selena must have not turned it off properly because Massie could have sworn she heard Chris ask who wanted to go get pizza and Alyssa and Tucker scream "PARTAY!", but maybe that was just her.

"What do we do now?" Peyton asked.

No one answered. What was there to say?

"Well you heard Selena. We have absolutely nothing with us except some firewood, tents and a whole lot of hungry campers who haven't even come back yet." Massie stated.

"Which leaves us where?" Josh knitted his eyebrows together.

"Derrick, you and Josh try and build a fire. Kristen, you and Zac try and find something we can all eat. Remember there's like 27 of us. Peyton, you come with me…we're gonna go look for the others." Massie listed off everyone's jobs.

"AND BREAK!" Josh exclaimed.

Massie just rolled her eyes; this was going to be a rough night. Actually, she had no idea how this night was going to go. It could either end up as a fun night where all of them bonded and became closer…or it could end up where nothing went right and a whole lot of drama came up.

She was really hoping for the first one.

But, with Massie…there was always drama.

* * *

**Dun Dun...Duuuuuun. The only way we'll find out how the night will go is if you review!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	9. Who's in Charge Here?

Massie felt like she had two boulders resting on her shoulders, the pressure was starting to get to her.

"What do you mean we're all alone?"

"Massie, where do you want me to put this fire wood?"

"Um, you want us to eat _fish_ for dinner?"

"How are the sleeping arrangements going to go now?"

"Ew, I can _not_ sleep in the same tent as Lindsay!"

The stress was seriously getting to her and she was about to scream for everyone to shut up, but it looked like someone beat her to the punch.

"ENOUGH!" Derrick screamed.

The group of kids immediately fell silent. Massie shot Derrick a smile which only caused him to smile back.

"Listen, I have no idea what Selena or any of the other councilors were thinking, but what's done is done and we're out here alone. So we can either fight and get no where or work together!" Massie exclaimed.

Silence.

And with that, they broke out into fights.

"I'm not sleeping in the same tent as you"

"I do NOT smell!"

"Ehmagawd!"

"Selena is sooo going to pay for this" Massie muttered.

* * *

Claire watched as Massie fought with Lindsay. Telling her that they all had to pitch in no matter how nasty the fish smelt. She sighed, why did Selena have to teach them a lesson?

"Hey, Claire!" Cam called for her.

"Yeah?" Claire's eyes lit up.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Claire's breath got caught in her throat. What was Cam implying?

"Alicia? You calling me? Oh I'm coming!" Claire called out into the open space.

Alicia sauntered over to the couple, "I didn't call you"

Claire began to sweat, "Oh, must have been Dylan. Better go"

She then sprinted towards the tents that had been pitched by them in the previous hours.

"That was weird…" Alicia stated.

* * *

Kristen watched as campers ran back and forth from the lake to the campsite. She _would_help, but she had too much on her mind. Like for one, how she was going to get Massie alone and let her talk. Yeah, that was going to be hard. No actually, that was gonna be close to impossible.

"Hey Kristen, do you mind helping me do something?" Derrick asked.

Kristen's eyes widened, this was the first time Derrick had spoken to her the entire trip.

"S-sure" She stuttered.

Derrick smiled approvingly, "Great"

He then offered his hand for her which she gladly accepted.

"You still wanna gain Massie's trust back?"

That's all Kristen needed to hear. She was game.

* * *

Dylan poked the fire with a stick and watched as the flames flickered.

"Dylan!" she heard her name being shouted.

She let go of the wooden stick, letting it fall into the fire and burn. Then, turned around to lock eyes with a flustered Claire.

"What's up?" Dylan asked.

"Can I sleep in your tent tonight?" Claire asked, out of breath.

"Um, well I was supposed to be with Bella and –"

Claire cut her off, "I _need_ to sleep in your tent tonight!" she pleaded.

Dylan was taken aback by her intensity, "Uh, Claire I know we're close and all but if your having strange feelings for me that I should be concerned about…"

Claire lightly slapped Dylan's arm, "Shut up Dyl! I just need to, uh, keep away from Cam. You know…space."

Dylan's mouth formed an 'O' and then she quickly nodded her head, "Sure! I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind" she smiled.

Claire blew out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Dylan, you don't know how much you're saving me right now! Cam asked me something before, I'm not sure if he was just concerned or implying something…and I really don't wanna find out. I mean I like him and all. Actually, I _really_ like him, but we're only in 8th grade. We're so young and…"

Dylan cut her off by raising her hand, "Whoa. Slow down there girl, I just said you could sleep in our tent…not to pour out all your feelings and secrets to Dilly."

Claire blushed, "I tend to do that…"

* * *

Massie's head was pounding, when did she become in charge? When did everyone decided she was going to be the leader? Why was everyone coming to her?

Oh yeah…she had chosen that job a _long_ time ago.

"Hey" Josh smiled while sitting down on the tree stump next to her.

Massie didn't reply, she didn't even smile. She just…sat there, staring off into space.

"Heyyyyy" Josh tried again using a valley girl's voice, "Uh, hey girl hey?" he tried, still not succeeding.

"Mass!" he finally shouted, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Massie snapped back to reality.

"What's your problem?" Josh asked, "Oh wait…let me guess. You like Zac, but you also like Derrick. Zac seems like an awesome guy, but you and Derrick have a lot of history. However, you don't know if you can trust Derrick anymore. You miss Kristen. It's obvious, but after what she did to you, you don't think you can forgive her. Everyone's waiting for you to tell them what to you and it's getting to you. And finally, I'm really annoying you right now by spilling all your secrets into the great wide open." Josh stated casually.

Massie was fuming, "Ya think?"

Josh laughed lightly, "He really likes you, you know"

Massie rolled her eyes, "the problem is…which one?"

After talking to Massie, Josh walked over to his tent which he would still be sharing with Zac and Derrick. Josh pulled down the zipper to the entrance of the tent and stepped in. He had been planning on just grabbing a hoodie, but instead found Derrick texting on his cell phone. "Dude..you actually brought yours?" Josh asked, while heading over to his bag.

"Dude.." Derrick mimicked Josh, "who didn't?"

Josh blushed embarrassed, "me" he coughed, trying to cover it up.

Derrick just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What are you doing anyways?" Josh asked Derrick while rummaging through his bag, trying to find his Ralph Lauren sweater.

"Texting Kristen" Derrick stated simply.

"Oh god."

Derrick rolled his eyes, "It's not like that. She's just helping me out.."

Josh eyed him skeptically, "With what?"

Derrick just smiled innocently, "She's helping me gain something back that I lost a while ago."

* * *

**Tadaa! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Fanfiction took away my ability to post anything since I wrote a story about Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. They don't allow real people...so BAM...my privelages were taken away for a few days..not allowing me to post anything new. :( Yup, it was a sad day. But, here it is! And just for you! Review and make me smile please!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	10. Risks

Claire pulled her sleeping bag over her head, trying to drown out the giggles coming from Dylan and Bella.

Clearly; it wasn't working.

"Um, I'm gonna go and check to see if the fire was put out" Claire muttered while lifting herself from her sleeping bag and walking towards the zipper of the tent.

Dylan looked at her in confusion along with Bella, "But, you just went to check 5 minutes ago"

Claire shrugged, "You can never be too careful!" and with that she escaped from the tent, walking out into the center of the camp ground.

She walked over to a tree stump and sat down; relieved she was finally away from the giggling.

"I see you had the same idea as me" she heard someone say from across from her. She looked up and locked eyes with one blue and one green.

Cam.

"Oh, hey" she smiled shyly.

"Hey" he whispered since it was around 1 AM and a few campers were sleeping already.

"Listen, about before-"

"Did I say something-"

Cam and Claire both started laughing, "You go first" Claire managed to get out. "Um, ok" Cam replied hesitantly, "Listen, I don't know what I said before, but I guess I'm sorry…Ok what _did_ I say before?" Cam begged.

Claire blushed, "It's ok Cam. I totally overreacted. I got the wrong impression and my imagination took over. _I_ should be the one apologizing for making you worry."

He smiled and then threw his arms around her, indulging her in a bear hug. Claire snuggled into him, "Um, do you think I could sleep in your tent tonight? Dylan and Bella are well … let's just say they ate about 7 sugar packets before and aren't exactly 'put together' anymore"

Cam's smile widened, "Of course"

The two walked over to Cam's tent and went inside only to find Zac wearing pajama pants and no shirt, reading a magazine.

"Whoa! It's a chick!" he exclaimed before diving under his sleeping bag.

Claire had to stifle a laugh, now she understood why Massie had a major crush on him, he was … well built for a 13 year old.

"Shocker" Cam rolled his eyes.

* * *

Alicia typed away on her cell phone, texting her cousin Nina. That girl was seriously getting on her last nerve.

"Hey, Leesh!" She heard someone call her name, but she would've known that voice anywhere.

"Everyone's heading off to bed. You should probably start heading back now." Josh whispered as he pushed some bushes out of the way and made his way into the clearing.

Alicia had been watching the stars come out and the moon shine brightly down on the lake for the past half hour.

"Ok Joshy" she smiled as he offered her his hand and pulled her up from her sitting position on the grass.

"Who are you stuck with?" Josh asked as the two made their way towards the woodsy area.

"Actually, I'm with Kristen and Peyton, Massie made me switch with her. That could either be bad or … who am I kidding? It's gonna be terrible." Alicia sighed.

Josh laughed a little, "Piggy back?" he offered.

Alicia hated walking in the woods it just creeped her out.

"You know me too well" she smiled brightly as she hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Massie mentally groaned. Lindsay and Haley had been fighting for the past hour! It was over a stupid reason too.

Dan.

What the heck is so great about this guy? The only thing she noticed about him was that he was always trying to get away from Haley. Massie felt his pain. She wanted to get at least 100 miles away from Haley at this exact moment.

"He's mine! Besides you don't even know him like I do!" Haley exclaimed.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-lease! You've only known him for like a week and besides…when does he ever _really_ talk to you?" she shot back.

"Pfft. All the time! Like-like…oh ok! The other day he told me he needed to use the bathroom and I let him! SO THERE!" Haley exclaimed, while flinging her arms up into the air to add dramatic effect.

Lindsay had to stifle a laugh, "Dumb blonde" she muttered.

"Oh god" Massie cursed mentally.

"What did you say!?" Haley hissed.

"You heard me!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Massie shot up from her sleeping bag and ran out of the tent. Usually, she was all for cat fights. It was very humorous because they were usually all amateurs and could never do it like Massie, herself.

She looked around the campsite. The fire had been put out, the wind was howling and all the tents were zipped up. A few flashlights could be seen in the tents. People were probably telling scary stories, trying to spook their roommates out.

Massie let out a deep breath, she was finally alone.

"Hi Massie" she heard someone say.

She jumped and placed a hand over her heart, obviously frightened.

Massie slowly turned around, coming face to face with a dirty blonde.

"Oh Kristen!" she blew out a sigh of relief, "it's just you!" Then it hit her, "Oh it's _you_" Massie repeated, only this time with more attitude.

"Yeah, hi" Kristen stuttered, "Listen Massie…we really need to talk" Kristen was looking anywhere but at Massie while Massie glared at her, not even blinking.

She had, had practice.

"I don't really feel like talking to a backstabber"

"That's just it!" Kristen exclaimed, "I'm not a backstabber!"

Massie's eyes turned into slits, "Last time I checked, you were. Oops, wait let me just check again." Massie pretended to take out a notebook out of her pajama pants pocket and flip through it. "Yup! You still are!" she exclaimed, placing her finger on the imaginary notebook.

Kristen sighed, "We never went out"

Massie's throat closed up, "Excuse me?"

"We never went out" Kristen stated more clearly.

"What do you-" Kristen cut her off.

"You never tell anyone who you like except for Claire and sometimes Alicia! How was I supposed to know you liked Derrick!?" Kristen exclaimed.

Massie thought for a moment, she did have a point.

"Well, who I tell and don't tell is my business! But, what do you mean you never went out?" Massie shot back.

Kristen closed her eyes for a moment preparing herself and then opened them again once more, revealing her baby blues.

"We went out for one day. Then Claire told me you liked him and never wanted to talk to me again. I had no idea, I felt terrible. So we broke up. I told him that my friendship with you came first. We've been friends forever Massie! Are you going to throw all those years of good times out the window because of some boy!?" Kristen exclaimed, her eyes were becoming glassy.

Massie's heart broke, she had never seen Kristen like this.

"N-no" Massie stuttered, "I-I didn't know" was all she could manage to get out.

Kristen bowed her head, "I'm sorry Mass." She then looked up, connecting their eyes, "forgive me?"

Massie had to really think for a moment, the TPC had never been the same without Kristen. It felt incomplete. But, Massie still didn't know if she could trust her…

"Sure"

Well we all have to take risks sometimes …

But, what Massie didn't know was that there was a crowd watching. A certain dark-haired, Spanish blooded friend listening from her tent, a brown shaggy haired boy watching from the bushes, and a blonde haired, soccer playing cutie peeking out of his tent.

* * *

**Wanna find out what happens next? Review!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	11. This Isn't 'The Hills' People!

"You never told me!?" Alicia exclaimed while racing out of her tent.

And that was a big deal, Alicia Rivera _never_ ran…!

Massie racked her mind for the right words to say, "You were listening!?" Yeah, let's go with that…make her feel guilty.

Alicia scoffed, "You should know me better than that Mass! I always listen in on conversations! But, that doesn't even matter! I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this! You just said to completely ignore Kristen. That she was no longer one of us. But, it was all over a boy!? I can't believe you. You made us throw away our friendship with her over that? My god! We could have easily worked that out within like a nano second! Kristen you were being a bitch! Massie you were being an overdramatic drama queen…as always! And I can't even think for one minute that you didn't tell me who you liked! You always tell me who you like! Or at least I _thought_ you did. Just proves how immature you guys really are!"

Massie and Kristen both stood there speechless.

"Humph! I'm going back to my tent to get my beauty rest. I'll be waiting there for when both of you come to apologize about keeping these sorts of things from me" and with that Alicia turned on her heel and stomped away to her tent.

"Whoa" Massie heard come from the bushes.

Her head snapped in that direction.

"Zac!?" She exclaimed.

"What the heck! What are you doing watching!? What is this, some kind of reality show? This isn't 'The Hills' people!" Massie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I-I heard people shouting and I-I decided to come out—and uh see what was g-going on" Zac stammered.

Kristen heard a snicker come from Zac's tent. All she saw was that mop of dirty blonde hair and she was pissed. However, she wasn't exactly as open about it as Massie. She glared at Derrick, signaling him to shut up. He did.

She then refocused her gaze upon Zac, pretending to be just as mad as Massie was now that she was under her power again. But, she didn't mind. She hated having to throw parties by herself and make every little tiny decision. She discovered a new respect for Massie, with everything she had to deal with.

Massie tried to blow off some steam by placing her middle and index fingers on her temples and massaging them, closing her eyes in the process.

The brunette then opened her eyes again, revealing the amber beauties. She turned her body so that she was now facing Kristen, "I'm gonna go talk to Alicia. Then Zac. You can go talk to Derrick. Try and knock some sense into him and make him talk to me, so we can…" Massie grimaced, "sort some things out."

"How-How'd you know Derrick was watching?" Kristen stuttered.

Massie rolled her eyes as she walked off towards Alicia's tent, "I'm Massie Block."

* * *

Alicia pressed her manicured nails roughly into the keys on her phone. The number '5' flew off by the amount of pressure. "Ugh!" Alicia groaned. She was sleeping with Peyton and Rebecca. The arrangements on who was sleeping with who got all screwy after they found out they were "adult-free". How she got stuck with them? She had no clue.

She heard the zipper being pulled down and felt the presence of another person. Alicia stuffed her phone into her bag and then looked up, only to connect eyes with her so called "best friend for life".

"Hey" Massie whispered, offering a gentle, sweet smile along with it.

"Hi." Alicia stated, offering nothing else.

Massie sighed, "I wanted to tell you. I really did. But, I thought you wouldn't look at me in the same way…"

"What are you –" Alicia started.

Massie held her right hand up, telling Alicia that she wasn't done.

"It's just; I'm the alpha, right? And…the alpha is supposed to get everything she wants. She's supposed to have it all. That's what you guys think of me. I'm supposed to be perfect in every way. You have no idea how much pressure that is. You guys ask a question, I'm supposed to know the answer. You guys need advice, I'm the one you guys come to. Boy problems? Me! It's just, when I didn't get Derrick Harrington, I felt as if you guys would be ashamed of me. As if I wasn't a good enough alpha for you. I was afraid that-that..." Massie paused.

"We wouldn't love you anymore?" Alicia whispered, one; because she was shocked and two because Peyton and Rebecca were sleeping.

Massie bowed her head, "that I would get replaced"

Alicia gasped, "Massie Block!" she exclaimed, quietly of course.

"We could never replace you! D2M and your name should _never_ and I repeat _never_ be used in the same sentence!" Alicia exclaimed then blushed, "and I totally just used them in the same sentence…"

Massie giggled quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek. This was big, she never cried in front of her friends. Not even Claire! They weren't supposed to see as anything but happy, confident and in-charge. She quickly brushed away the tear with the back of her hand.

Alicia caught her hand before it could make its way to the tear, "You don't have to hide, you know"

Massie shot her a confused look. Alicia rolled her eyes, "Mass. You can show some other emotions once in a while. You know? To keep us on our feet of course!"

Massie giggled, why had she been keeping Alicia out for so long? And better yet, why had she been keeping herself _in_ for so long?

"Thanks Leesh" she whispered, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Wh-what's going on?" Peyton asked as she arose from her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes.

"Um, excuse me! But, this meeting is private! My Daddy could sue you for intruding!" Alicia exclaimed.

With that, Peyton shot right back down and pulled her pillow over her head, signaling she wasn't looking.

Massie gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"What?" Alicia asked innocently.

* * *

"Derrick…what happened to wanting to gain Massie's trust back? If you wanted to do that so badly you wouldn't let her catch you eavesdropping! If you were gonna do it, you could have done it at least a little more sneakily!" Kristen exclaimed as Derrick stepped out of his tent. Zac soon joined the two.

The three stood in front of the burned out fire. "What was that about?" Zac asked.

Derrick and Kristen looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "that's Massie" they said in unison.

"Excuse me?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I think it's time we have a talk Zac" Derrick sighed, while resting his arm on Zac's shoulder. "About what?" Zac asked cautiously.

"You want Massie?"

Zac nodded his head slowly. "Then get ready for a whole load of drama…"

"And purple!" Kristen quickly added as she watched the two walk off into the dark woods.

* * *

**Alright so some drama was cleared out of the way. But, trust me...there's more to come in the future. Don't doubt Massie.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	12. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Claire woke up with a fright. The sound of a hand colliding with a face startled her. Claire's eyes shot over towards the owner of the hand.

Alicia.

She quickly swung her feet over the edge of her bunk and jumped down, her feet hitting the hard-wooden floor. Kristen stood there shocked, her right held up to her red cheek, caressing it.

"And I swear Kristen Gregory, if you ever do something like that again, it won't be just a simple slap!" Alicia spat.

Kristen stood there, mouth agape; trying to search for something to say. "Leesh, A-Alicia…what did I do?" Kristen asked, confused.

Alicia broke out into hysterics, "You're honestly asking?"

Claire walked over to the two girls who were placed in the center of the cabin. "Alicia! What is going on!?" Claire exclaimed, her voice sounding a little scratchy since she had just woken up.

"Ask. Her." she growled, stalking out of the cabin, still wearing her booty shorts and black tank top.

A tear slid down Kristen's cheek, Claire couldn't tell if it was from the pain or from Alicia's fury. Whatever it was, Kristen was upset.

"Wanna tell me?" Claire asked, hesitant.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Claire knitted her eyebrows together.

"Because I don't even know what I did...or at least I don't think I don't!"

"How can you not know what you did? I mean, Alicia doesn't just go around slapping people! Ok...well I can't say that" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Kristen gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

* * *

Massie and Dylan ran into the cafeteria, dressed and all. "Oh. My. God" Dylan exclaimed, out of breath. The two dragged their feet towards the breakfast line.

"I don't think we could have gotten out of there any sooner!" Dylan panted, wiping imaginary sweat off her brow then grabbing a tray from the rack. Massie nodded her head rapidly, causing her bun to bounce up and down. "You're telling me!" she added, "I though Alicia was going to rip her head off or something. What was she mad about anyways?"

Dylan shrugged her shoulders, and then grabbed a cup full of grapes while sliding down the line. "I don't know…"

"Two pancakes, please" she smiled up at the lunch lady who nodded her head then gave her a plate possessing the breakfast she ordered.

"Hmm…" Dylan eyed her skeptically, "what?" Massie asked innocently. The two girls started to walk away from the line and towards their table. "Aren't you afraid of carbs?"

Massie shrugged her delicate shoulder, "I'm feeling a little risky today and besides… this is whole wheat flour"

Dylan just rolled her eyes as the two took a seat at the table. Josh walked over to the table smiling and took a seat next to Dylan, across from Massie. "Sup dudes…dudettes…people." Josh stuttered.

The two laughed at his weirdness. "Nothing much we were just discussing how-"Massie stopped mid-sentence.

"JOSH!" she exclaimed, out of the blue.

Josh jumped a little in his seat, "Uh, yeah. I'm right here" he hesitated, a little frightened by her sudden outburst.

"No!" she exclaimed, and then turned to Dylan. "Josh!"

Dylan finally realized what she was saying. The only thing Alicia usually gets real pissy about is when it has to do with Josh.

Kristen did something with Josh. Hopefully not too big of a something.

* * *

Derrick burst into the girls cabin, only to be met with a shocked Claire and hurt looking Kristen. "WHOA!" he exclaimed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Claire glared at him. What if she had been changing!?

Derrick just ignored her and walked over towards the two girls, "Uptight chick heading towards the dining hall and I did _not_ want to have another run in with her!" he sat down next to Kristen and Claire on the bunk bed they were currently on.

"Oh god" Kristen groaned, falling backwards onto the bunk bed, "this summer…sucks!"

Claire giggled, "No. This summer sucks for you and Alicia, me on the other hand…I'm having a great time" she smiled cheekily. While Kristen sat up again and glared at her.

Derrick rolled his eyes at the two and got back down to business, "Anyone know what crawled up her … umm … bazooka and died?" Derrick didn't feel right swearing in front of the girls, it just wasn't his thing.

"Kristen" Claire stated.

Kristen slapped Claire's arm causing Claire to groan in pain.

"Story time?" Derrick asked.

"Ooh! I'll go get the milk and cookies! Wait here, I'll be right back!" Claire exclaimed, slipping on her North Face and running for the dining hall.

"We're not waiting for her, are we?" Derrick guessed.

"Unless they're Oreos…you know what…let's just get this over with" Kristen rolled her eyes.

_Kristen had been hanging out with Peyton, Dylan and Massie for the past hour and they had been having incredible amounts of fun. They had gone swimming in the lake that day, with Chris chaperoning too so it wasn't bad at all! Great view, if you know what I'm saying. It had been 'make your own salad' day in the dining hall too and to top all that, in field group they had been able to play 'Capture the Flag' her favorite game._

"Where are you going with this?" Derrick asked.

"Just wait and listen!" Kristen growled.

_Kristen was having a great time, but she wanted some alone time. Time to think, be surrounded by nothing but her thoughts. Whenever she wanted to be alone she usually went down to the secluded part of the lake. It wasn't a secret, no. Everyone went there when they wanted alone time. She walked through the bushes, finally making contact with the shimmering water. She smiled brightly and made her way for her sanctuary. However, she then saw a figure sitting on a rock, her rock, staring out into the lake. She cleared her throat, attempting to get their attention. _

_It worked._

_The boy turned their head around and smiled up at her. "Hey Kristen" Josh greeted her. "Hey" she answered in a softer tone then usual and walked towards him. She took a seat on a rock next to him._

"Alicia got pissed 'cause you two were just hanging out?" Derrick cut in.

"No Derrick! Will you just listen to the story?"

"_You come here to think too?" Josh asked, not breaking his gaze with the lake. "Who doesn't?" Kristen giggled. Josh chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah…" he dragged out._

"_What are you thinking about?" Kristen asked. "Alicia." Josh stated. Kristen blushed, "Oh right, how could I forget?" Josh finally broke his gaze and looked over at her, "No, no. Not in that sense at least. It's just…she's so freakin' dramatic!" he exclaimed, taking his NYY cap off, running his hand through his hair then putting it back on._

"_I don't know if you could tell or not, but everything around here is dramatic" Kristen giggled. Josh smiled over at here, his pained expression before now disappearing. "You're not dramatic" he reasoned. "I wouldn't say that…" she blushed. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I like how you're not like that. You're different."_

_A deep shade of red cast across Kristen's face._

"Oohh what happened next!?" Derrick exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bunk bed.

"You're not a very good listener are you?"

_Josh scooted closer towards Kristen and smiled, looking into her eyes. "Don't deny it" he exclaimed, teasingly. Any by stander would think they were just really closer friends. But, Kristen noticed that look in Josh's eyes. _

_Lust._

_And nothing good _ever_ came out of lust. "Josh I think I better go. You know, leave you with your thoughts?" Kristen attempted to get up, but her grabbed her wrist. "Too late, you're in them."_

_Josh then captured Kristen's lips in a slow, sensational kiss. Kristen's reflexes made her kiss back, but then she thought of Alicia and pulled away. "I'm sorry" Josh gasped, taking a few steps back, "I shouldn't have done that! I guess I was just so caught up in the moment" he cursed under his breath._

"_No, no" Kristen stuttered, "I uh, that's um ok."_

_The two stood there awkwardly until they finally took a few steps closer and reconnected their lips. Kristen knew this was bad, but then why did it feel so good?_

Kristen sat on the bed patiently, waiting for Derrick's reaction. He just sat there, motionless. Staring at her with this … face.

"Oh so _now_ you're speechless!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**I haven't updated in a while. I know, I know. I'm sorry. But, I hope this chapter was fulfilling! I really liked it. Especially the dialogue between Kristen and Derrick. I don't know why, but i just did :) Please review!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
